Soul Meets Body
by Amaya Hitomi 253
Summary: ONE SHOT [[Song Fic]] Rukia finds a new life with Ichigo, in a place where soul meets body. Fluffpalooza


Soul Meets Body 

By:Amaya Hitomi

Genre:Romance

Universe:Bleach

Summary: Sweet and Fluffy, Rukia agrees to live in the human world with Ichigo and they move into their new house. The beginging of a new life for Rukia

A/N: This lovely fic is for Ash-ame!! Also known as atumn-rane. XD. It's not the best of work but you know I needed to write to be sane. Hope you like it.

**_I want to live where soul meets body _**

_**And let the sun wrap its arms around me  
And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing  
And feel, feel what its like to be new**_

"Well Rukia " Ichigo said in flourish. "You said that you'd stick by me forever. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I look at him like he's out of his mind. Me leave him.Mental snort. I wouldn't leave him if they paid me. Ok maybe if they paid me, but really. That orange haired little twit, who I happen to love, better get it in his head. I'd totally live with him forever in the human world. Outwardly I roll my eyes at him. Seriously questioning me like that.

"Ok, this is a little different than what your used to, but is so much better than a closet." Ichigo said softly, amusement slightly hidden in the deep voice. I take a look around what I will be calling home. It was beautiful. A small house about two stories, maybe with a basement. It had a beautiful garden with Sukura trees. I nearly squeal.

**_Cause in my head there's a greyhound station  
Where I send my thoughts to far off destinations  
So they may have a chance of finding a place  
where they're far more suited than here_**

"So you remember your beloved Byakuya" He muttered under his breath. I knew there was a reason why I loved this stubborn orange haired boy. He opens the door for me, formally I am stepping my first steps into the rest of my life with Ichigo. I was met with a magnificent entrance hallway. It was decorated in white and gold. It sparkled beautifully with light.

I follow Ichigo into the livinroom, I'm estatic about all the windows. There were enough to make the whole room glow in the setting sun. I want dearly to snuggle my feet in the plush black carpet. The fire place was empty now but I could imagine a cozy night with Ichigo, on the iredecent black leather couch, basking in the glow of the fire. I'm lost inside my thoughts of a future to pass, I nearly jump when Ichigo pulls me through the stunningly furnished Dining room and up stairs.

He opens a door to show me the work of designing genius. Our bathroom, was absoulutely breath taking. It was don in grean. Light and Dark green tiles danced off one each other. Standing in the middle was a huge glass cylinder, the shower. It was frosted glass and had many shower jets that I can imagine belting down on my body. The towel rack had huge fluffy deep green towels, and a dark green mats was placed at the opening of the shower. I turn to him.

**_I cannot guess what we'll discover  
We turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels  
But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's  
And not one speck will remain_**

"Really, you had all this done for me?" I ask eyes wide.

"Heh, nope not for you, I did this for me but then you showed up, I couldn't very well not allow you to stay here." He said in that tone that made me aware that he was joking. I make a face at him before brushing past him to see the house for myself.

**_I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
If the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So brown eyes I hold you near  
Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_**

Later that night found me getting ready for bed. The huge california king sized bed stood about shoulder level to me, I knew I 'd need a chair or something. That is until I feel his hands around my waist. I smile and lean into him. Relishing in the warmth that came from him. He picks me up and places me on the immaculate and prestine Black silk sheets. Before climbing himself into it. He looked me in the eyes, and I shiver under the intensity of his gaze. I knew there was nothing more I wanted in the world than to live here with him. Here in the human world, away from what I've known. I smile at him and he smiles at me. Her lays down and I take my place next to him. His eyes flutter because today was finally starting to take a toll on him, I place a firm, and adoring kiss on his lips. Pulling away, I feel sleep over coming me. The next day, will be another day, another day here with my Ichigo. Here where soul meats body.

**_Where soul meets body  
Where soul meets body  
Where soul meets body_**

**_I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
If the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So brown eyes I hold you near  
Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_**

-fin-

A/N: The song is Soul Meets Body by Death Cab For Cutie


End file.
